Keep Going On
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: KazuxIkki
1. Chapter 1

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixKazu**

_Chapter 1_

"Kazu. Hold on."

I raised an eyebrow, turning around and looking at Ikki.

The gym locker room was completely empty.

"What?," I asked, walking over to the crow-head and leaning against the locker.

My hands were suddenly being held down and my bag had dropped to the floor with a loud thunk— due to the cause that I was being pushed to the ground.

I 'oof'ed. "What the hell, dude?!?!"

I yelled, but my mouth was immediately occupied by Ikki's lips.

My head screamed. Ikki Ikki Ikki Ikki Ikki is KISSING ME?!?!?!? He likes me back?!?!?!? Oh my god! Sweet!

I moaned into Ikki's mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Ikki suddenly flung off my shirt and now was licking on my nipples, hands caressing my side.

Wait! School Gym! What if someone comes in?!

I spoke this aloud for Ikki a second time, but he just shook his head and licked harder. I could feel Ikki's hands reaching down into my pants, and gripping on my dick. He massaged it.

The heat was rising in my body quickly.

Ikki pulled down my pants and boxers and did I big dip, caching my length, and sucking on it.

"Ahh....Ikki..." I clenched onto the lockers for support not wanting buck. Like that would work.

My hips thrashed up and down trying to get Ikki to do it more.

Ikki replied to my wish by holding my hips down and indeed going faster and harder.

There was the build up point, which I had warned the crow-head about, but he really didn't seem affected by my "ahhhhhhhnnnn Ikki uhnnnn im going....ahhh..." and I had ended up cuming into his mouth.

Surprisingly, Ikki drank it all up.

And then we were making out again, opening our mouths wide so we could get each others taste and just scope out each others mouth to memorize it.

I didn't know if ikki was suspecting me to turn on him. He sure didn't show signs of un-surprisement when I had pushed him under me and in return starting licking him all over.

His neck was sensitive skin. But the place right under his right ear was the most sensitive. I nipped at it, making a beautiful red mark and getting a few moans from Ikki.

I went down into his pants and started sucking the happy teen off. Ikki's cock was pretty big.

I took it fully, letting all of Ikki's length into my mouth.

Ikki placed his hand lightly on top of my head, ushering me to go onward. I held down Ikki's thrusting hips when he started thrashing, and gladly took all the cum that burst into my mouth soon after he had yelled my name.

Damn, Ikki tasted amazing. I slowly climbed higher up on him, kissing him passionately.

Ikki wrapped his hands around my waist, smiling as we slowly came apart.

"Why are we doing this?,"I panted.

"Because I like you."

I shook my head. "I love you. I win."

Ikki flicked me on the head, annoyed. "You suck."

"Yes I do."

I got off the teen and then suddenly I was hit in the head really hard. A lump rose on my head.

"Damn you bastard! I suck to!"

I grinned. "I know you do."

7 seconds later I thought I was hit with a nuclear bomb.

"DAMN YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!!!," Ikki yelled.

I smirked. "I have no clue what your talking about baby-face."

I took off in a high speed run, which turned to be a high speed chase.

Im gunna die!!!!!!!!!, my head screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixKazu**

_Chapter 2_

I sat on the stone bleachers, arm wrapped around Kazu's shoulder.

We were having a simple picnic. At 3:12 in the morning.

Kazu had insisted that no one saw us. It really should have been me saying that. Im the one who's female-pervert reputation at risk.

But I know Kazu had his own reasons. I couldn't neglect them, after all, he neglected them perfectly by him self.

I took a bite of my onigiri (the food) pointing at a bright star right beside the waning gibbous moon phase.

The star was shining brightly, like the flame I knew was burning inside Kazu's core.

I was happy Kazu had gotten over his depressed state—though sometimes I still felt that he needed to protect himself more and care less about others. He was at my level and he had gotten the Flame Regalia back.

I always watched him train. It was so exciting. Lots of time's he fought against me, to get past the anger and sadness he was keeping inside. Everyday at 5:43 am he would run five miles without his A.T's. I was so proud of my little Kazu.

"Hey Kazu," I said, bringing my hand down. "Why do you always try to hide all your rage and anger from people?"

Kazu looked at me, and then he placed a hand on my cheek. "I've always loved you Ikki. I don't want our friendship—and right now relationship— to get ruined because I get jealous at how people always look at you and not at me. Im not that type of guy."

How can he say this shit to me? "You need to care about yourself dammit! What if someone comes along and they look weak and helpless and then they lead you into a trap because you were trying to save that person?!," I yelled. Random tears brimmed my eyes. "I don't want to loose you Kazu!"

Kazu wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in. "I will never leave you alone Ikki. I love you too much. Even if I do get caught up in the scenario you have placed in your Air-minded head, I swear to you that I will always return. I swear it Ikki."

I stared at the fire, wiping away the tears. "If you ever get caught in that type of thing, I will never forgive you. If you ever turn to a stupid, crazy religion, I will destroy everything in my path to come and beat the shit out you. You will never leave me. Ever."

(((Kazu's POV)))

I smirked. "Says the man who was chasing after woman's asses and breasts for his whole life."

I kind of knew the bonk was coming. It hurt, but I knew Ikki could do much worse.

I kissed ikki lightly on the cheek. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day. I have something to give you and something to show you."

Ikki didn't reply, so I concentrated lightly on the fire and it exploded.

Ikki quickly blocked himself with some type of wind technique, then glared at me.

"Jeez, jeez, dammit I heard you. Don't do that," Ikki yelled. He slowly rested back on me. "I have something for you too."

I frowned. "You really didn't have too—"

Ikki put his finger on my mouth to shush me. His middle finger.

I sweat dropped, slapping his hand away. "You meany =.="

"I told you to stop being so whole-hearted. At least expect something from me. I never do it for anybody else, so consider yourself lucky."

I nodded. "I understand."

I nipped on Ikki's ear

Ikki waited for the next move.

But I didn't think he was expecting it.

The fire suddenly bursts up and flames went everywhere. Ikki screeched, noticing he couldn't stop it this time, and forced my in front of him.

"I love you too, Ikki"


	3. Chapter 3

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixKazu**

_Chapter 3_

I zipped up from my bed, losing balance and falling on the floor. I groaned.

That's right, I was in the clock tower on the school researching crap.

I had gone hear after me and Ikki finished the picnic the morning. Wait–this means I fell off the chair. I slowly stood up and placed myself back in the chair.

I looked at my watch. 7:54 am.

I got what? 4 hours sleeps tops?

Well, I needed run soon, so there was really no point to going back to sleep. Ikki was probably sleeping in a warm, cozy bed, drooling over something.

I grabbed my sneakers and climbed down the stairs till I was in the school. It was Saturday right? Yea...what was important about Saturday?........

I walked out the empty school, pushing my mind to try and remember something I felt I was forgetting.

I would think about it later. Right now, I had to run.

I broke off in a jog, and then got faster and faster, until it was like I was flying on my feet.

Sweat dripped down from my head about 30 minutes into the run. I had a mile left.

A pipe came up.

Cool.

I jumped up on it and started running, keeping my balance perfectly. I had grinded a lot on the pipe with my Air Treks—well actually, I had grinded on lots of stuff like this—so it was quite easy.

4 minutes later I was on a bench, relaxing while drinking some Deepresso coffee I had gotten from a vending machine.

Why were there so many pink crap in the store windows?

And then I saw the name in bolded Pink and White letter: **VALENTINES DAY IS A SHORT TRIP AWAY!!!!!**

I gasped, forcing my self up immediately.

I have to get his present!!

The present for ikki was a new jacket with the same design as the one that he had now.

But the one Ikki had now was ripped and torn in so many places it wasn't even funny

The one I had designed and bought also had a tracking devise on it and it could suppress the blows that people landed on him. And the coat also accelerated the power that Ikki had.

The design was the same but I had changed the substance to something a lot more tough.

And the good thing about this all: Nothing changed about the look.

I was supposed to pick it up yesterday night, but I forgot. The shop only stayed open till 10:00 am.

I forced on my Air Trecks and I was zooming up and past many things at the highest level I could.

I wondered if anyone knew if I was there. I was moving so fast they probably only felt the sudden rush of wind.

3 minutes later, I was in front of the store. And luckily, the store was there.

I rushed inside to find the big woman An looking something up on the computer.

"I need the jacket I ordered."

An stopped typing and sat up. She reached inside boxes and pulled out a box. She handed it to me, growling how late I was in picking it up

I opened the box and right there was the jacket. It was magnificent. Just like the old jacket but better. Everything was in its right place. The detector on the inside and the sign on the back was just the same as the one Ikki had on his old one. The jacket was light and sleek, like a feather in my hand. Ikki would love this.

I closed the box, grinning.

I didn't have to pay much for the jacket, since I had designed it. But other people made it, so I think 100,000 yen was a good cost.

An snatched the money out of my hand, and put it into the cash register.

"Next time newbie you come when I say you come," she growled.

I nodded, barely listening.

I put the box inside a bag and then left out the back of the store. Now all I had to do was wrap it.

(((Ikki's POV)))

I came late to the store. It was about to close. I heard the back door swing shut. Guess another customer had last minute shopping also.

An was ticking her finger on the counter, looking evil at me. "I tell you to come and pick up tomorrow night and now you're here?! Damn newbie."

I did the fake 'sorry' and then asked her for the thing I needed to get for Kazu.

It was a wristband that helped your powers accelerate and it also had a tracking devise so if he needed to find something, it would be on there. I had also gotten him another white beany–since his was long gone—that forced into the brain of what someone's attack rate was and how much power they had. The hat also looked hot. Really hot. I decided to get our team logo on the back of it. And I bought a disk so Kazu could sync with his Air Trecks, not that he hasn't almost already.

Total cost of all items: 4,000,000 yen.

An gave me the bag with all the stuff in it, holding out her hand. "Money," she grumbled.

I whimpered, pulling out my wallet and paying her all the hard-earned money I had received in the past year. But it was all worth it. I would do anything for Kazu. Even spend all my money for his Birthday present.

Yes, Kazu's birthday was on February 14. Valentines day. The day for gooey, mushy, love.

I snickered, strolling out the store with the bag.

All I needed to do was wrap this baby, and then it would be set!


	4. Chapter 4

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixKazu**

_Chapter 4:END_

It was 11:36 when we met up. Ikki was holding a red box in his hand. I was holding a pink one.

We went out of town boundaries, deciding we should be on a hill this time.

The city lights would be away in the distance, and you would be able to see the stars better.

Me and Ikki raced up the hill, Ikki winning because he tricked me to starting later then him.

We were only an inch apart though.

We set down our present's by us and I gathered some wood and started it on fire.

I had brought a pan and some meat. My version of Meat night.

I set the pan over the fire, and then placed the meat on it, letting it cook.

I fell back to the ground looking at the world beyond us. Ikki fell close besides me.

"What do you think is out there?," I asked.

"I have no clue," Ikki replied.

"Higher than the sky. But how high is the sky when your on the ground? It seems so high, I want to fly."

"That was the shitiest poem I have ever head," Ikki commented, slapping me.

I laughed. "Im not a poet Ikki."

"Then don't try to make poems."

"Yes sir."

The moon was in full harvest, shining down on us with its whiteness.

Two stars were close together in the middle, possible shining brighter.

I raised an eyebrow pointing at them "Weren't those two stars separated from each other by the moon last night?"

One had been on the left side of the moon, and the other was on the right. Now they were together.

I sat up and flipped the sizzling meat. It was ready.

"Just think of it as superstition," Ikki said, after he stuffed his mouth with meat. "Valentines day y'know? People come together"

I took a piece of pork and placed it into my mouth, chewing slowly.

"You gunna eat that?," Ikki asked, pointing at my plate.

I shook my head, handing the plate to him. "Here. Im not hungry."

That was true. And knowing how neglecting his sisters were, this was probably 5 star food for him.

When we were finished we returned to our positions beside each other.

Ikki yawned. "I don't feel like opening presents." He skimmed over my lips. "Lets just tell each other what we got, and then tomorrow we came open them and act surprised."

I nodded. "Great idea. So, what did you get me?"

"A wristband that will help your powers accelerate and you can track people down with it. I got you a hat that is like a computer–it kinda forces info to your mind. It looks like your old one. And I also got you a syncing disk."

I smiled. "I got you a new jacket. It has a tracking devise in it, and it suppresses blows that people land on you. The design is the same, but I changed the fabric so that it can never rip, tear, burn, or any other kind of torture you might put through it. Oh, and it too helps your power out allot."

I turned to Ikki, who was smiling at me. "We got each other the same powers, but in different forms," he said.

I nodded. "Yea. Aren't we smart?"

I wrapped my arms around Ikki, also entwining my body with his.

We starred into each others eyes.

We kissed each other at the same time.

It was short, but it had much more meaning and passionate feeling than any other kisses we had gave each other.

"I love you," I told Ikki

Ikki laughed. "I love you more."

"I love you more than more."

Ikki kissed again.

"You are the winged sky I fly upon. I love you."

I smirked. "You are the flame road which I ride upon. I love you"

-

You are the life that I will share and treasure always. I love you.

**-End-**

-Well, I had made this last Valentines day—i was practically going crazy about it. I set myself out to make two valentine air gear specials—one for kazu x ikki other for ikki x spitfire—and i only had two days to do it. But i managed to, and now I'm posting them on fanfiction(i had posted them on Quizilla) I really hoped you enjoyed them, and i think i spell checked back then.


End file.
